This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A window assembly can include various types of assemblies where sashes move within a frame. The frame may have a jamb channel in which the window sashes slide or move. Balances may also be inserted into the jamb channels to assist in movement, such as carrying at least a portion of the weight of the window sashes, during movement of the window sashes. A double-hung window can include two window sashes where at least one of them moves vertically to open the window.
A window assembly that may mimic the view or look of a double-hung window, but may fold. The window may include two sashes within a frame where both sashes move to open the window to a greater extent than if one of the sashes moved in front of or behind the other sash. In doing so, both sashes may rotate (each around a separate pivot point or axis) and the two sashes may fold at a hinged portion to open the window. A folding window assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,080,379, incorporated herein by reference.